Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. A user may enter a search query into a search box of a browser and the browser may submit the search query to a search engine. The search engine may identify documents that match the search query, rank the documents based on various factors, and return a ranked list of documents to the user. The user may select a document from the list and request the document. A browser may retrieve the requested document and display the document to the user in a browser window. A browser may provide additional information to a user when a user requests a document. The additional information may include content created by other users in relation to the document. Creating additional content for some documents may be more useful than for other documents. Furthermore, users may have different preferences for authoring content. Thus, the opportunities for creating additional content for documents may be overwhelming.